You Are Not Alone
by Aly Gehabich
Summary: Songfic de Shun y Alice


**Another day has gone  
I'm still all alone  
How could this be  
You're not here with me  
You never said goodbye  
Someone tell me why  
Did you have to go  
And leave my world so cold**

Era un día lluvioso en la ciudad de Tokio, justo en el cementerio se encotraba un joven de unos 26 años de edad, cabello negro azabache, ojos ámbar y piel morena, su nombre era Shun Kazami

_**Shun P.O.V**_

Estaba en el cementerio frente a una lápida con una rosa roja en mano, en la lápida venía grabado _''Alice Gehabich 1992-2015'' _

Así es; era la tumba de mi difunta esposa Alice, la mujer que más ame en toda mi vida, mi mejor amiga desde niños, siempre me hacía sentir bien cuando sonreía; hace 2 años estaba muerta, me dejó solo en esta vida, cada noche lloro por no poderla tener aquí conmigo, la extraño y mucho. La lluvia caía sobre mi empapandome por completo, me arrodillé y deje la rosa sobre la tumba de mi difunta esposa

-Te extraño mi ángel, me gaces mucha falta ¿Porque te fuiste y me dejaste solo? Espero estar contigo muy pronto mi reina hermosa- Dije en susurro con lágrimas brotando de mis ojos, me puse de pie y comencé a caminar rumbo a casa recordando los momentos con ella

**Everyday I sit and ask myself**  
**How did love slip away**  
**Something whispers in my ear and says**  
**That you are not alone**  
**For I am here with you**  
**Though you're far away**  
**I am here to stay**

**But you are not alone**  
**For I am here with you**  
**Though we're far apart**  
**You're always in my heart**  
**But you are not alone**

**'Lone, 'lone**  
**Why, 'lone**

Llegué a mi casa, me quité la ropa mojada y me puse un buso verede con una camiseta blanca, vi una fotografía y la tomé entre mis manos, era un bello cuadro, yo estaba con un traje negro y corbata verde con mi hermosa esposa en brazos, se veía preciosa con ese vestido blanco con un adorno en su cabello que sostenía el velo. Esa foto era del día de nuestra boda, resbalaron lágrimas por mi rostro cuando recordé ese día

**_*Flashback*_**

_-Estoy muy nervioso- Dije a mi amigo Dan que se encontraba a mi derecha, el era mi padrino de bodas_

_-Calma Shun, no estes nervioso- Dijo Dan tomandome del homro_

_En eso las puertas de la iglesia se abriero dejando ver a una bella joven de cabellos rojizos que parecían anaranjados, ojos marrones achocolatados, piel pálida, cara encantadora adornada por una dulce y bella sonrisa, era Alice... Mi Alice, ella traía un lindo vestido blanco de tirantes, apretado del torax y suelto de abajo hasta el suelo, el velo cubriendo su delicado rostro y su cabello rojo amarrado con un moño. Ella se acercaba al altar del brazo de su abuelo, al ella llegar le ofrecí la mano y ella la tomó, caminó un poco hasta estar a mi lado_

_La cereonia empezó, me sentía muy feliz, nos colocamos los anillos, dijimos nuestros botos y el sacerdote dijo_

_-Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- Levanté el velo de mi ahora esposa, acerqué mi rostro al de ella y la besé dulcemente, al separarnos fuimos hasta la entrada, ella tiró el ramo y Runo lo cogió, Dan solo abrazo a Runo por la espalda_

_Nos montamos en la limusina hasta llegar a nuestra nueva casa, llegamos a la habitación donde en la cama había un corazón formado por petalos de rosas, la bajé de mis brazs y la besé. Esa noche nos demostramos nuestro amor, una noche solo para nosotros dos, la noche donde la hice mía por primera vez combirtiendonos en uno, como lo que eramos... Marido y mujer_

**_*Fin Del Flashback*_**

**Just the other night**  
**I thought I heard you cry**  
**Asking me to come**  
**And hold you in my arms**  
**I can hear your prayers**  
**Your burdens I will bear**  
**But first I need your hand**  
**Then forever can begin**

Me acosté en la cama, las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de mis ojos, la amaba y demaciado, poco a poco me empecé a dormir, en eso tuve un sueño

En el sueño estaba en un hermoso lugar, el pasto era verde, el sol alumbrando el cielo, la brisa era suave, el cielo era azul. Vi la sombra de una mujer acercarse, no la pude reconoer pero cuando vi quien era una pequeña lágrima resbaló por mi rostro, era la mujer que más amaba, era... Alice

-Shun- Dijo con su dulce voz acercándose a mí

-Alice- Musité, corrí hacia donde ella para abrazarla-¿Porque mi amor?¿Porque te fuiste y me dejaste solo?- Dije llorando, ella solo acarició mi cabello

-Ya era la hora mi vida, nunca quise dejarte solo, por esa misma razón vine a visitarte... Quería verte- Dijo separandose un poco mirandome a los ojos, secó mis lágrimas cos sus manos, me miró tiernamente y me dedicó una dulce y cálida sonrisa- Tu no estas solo Shun, yo siempre estaré aquí para tí... Aquí en tu corazón- Dijo colocando su mano izquierda en mi pecho, justo donde estaba mi corazón

-Alice... Te amo- Dije acariciando su dulce y delicado rostro

-Yo igual te amo Shun- Dijo para acto seguido besarme, yo correspondí su beso, extrañaba sus besos, sus suaves y perfectos labios, extrañaba abrazarla, extrañaba todo de ella... Todo

**Everyday I sit and ask myself**  
**How did love slip away**  
**Something whispers in my ear and says**  
**That you are not alone**  
**For I am here with you**  
**Though you're far away**  
**I am here to stay**

**For you are not alone**  
**For I am here with you**  
**Though we're far apart**  
**You're always in my heart**  
**For you are not alone**

-No sabes todas las noches que he estado llorando por ti- Dije al separarnos

-Lo se, pero acuerdate que no importa cuan lejos esté de ti, yo siempre te seuiré amando- Dijo Alice

-Mi amor- Dije abrazandola

-Tu nunca estarás solo Shun, yo pondré a alguien en tu camino para que no te sientas solo- Dijo mi princesa acariciando mi rostro

-Yo no quiero a nadie Alice, yo te quiero a ti- Dije negándome a lo que dijo Alice

-Shun, no quiero que estés así por mí- Dijo Alice- Yo estaré allí arriba cuidandote, estaremos lejos pero estaré ahí para ti, no impórta si estamos en lugares diferentes tu siempre estarás en mi corazón y yo en el tuyo- Dijo para darme un cálido pero corto beso, al separarse me dijo- Adiós Shun, cuidate mucho- Su figura se fue esfumando poco a poco

-No Alice no me dejes- Dije pero ella ya había desaparecido

Abrí mis ojos poco a poco por los molestos rayos del sol que se asomaban por mi ventana, me levanté y fui a lavarme la cara, mi princesa, pude sentirla conmigo, aunque solo fuera un sueño, sonré. Me di un baño y decidí ir visitar la tumba de mi esposa

**Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'**  
**And girl you know that I'll be there**  
**I'll be there**

**You are not alone**  
**For I am here with you**  
**Though you're far away**  
**I am here to stay**  
**For you are not alone**  
**For I am here with you**  
**Though we're far apart**  
**You're always in my heart**

De camino al cementrio pase por una florería y vi las flores preferidas de mi amada Alice.. Las rosas

-Disculpe se le ofrece algo- Dijo una chica de cabello castaño claro y corto de ojos grandes y verdes

-Si quisiera comrar estas rosas- Le dije a la muchacha señalando un ramo de rosas blancas

-Claro son 1000 yens- Me dijo la chica, yo le di el dinero y ella me dió las flores- Por cierto me llamo Hanako Fujieda y soy nueva en la ciudad- Dijo la chica sonriéndome

-Shun Kazami y bienvenida a Toki- Dije, la chica amplió su sonrisa y yo le sonreí para luego partir al cementerio

Al llegar a la tumb de mi amada dejé las rosas sobre ella

-Gracias por venir a visitarme- Dije agachandome- Me hacías falta, dime mi amor¿Hanako es la chica que dijiste que pondrías en mi camino?- Sent´una suave brisa en mi rostro acompañado de un susurro que decía ''Así es'' esa era una señal de Alice, así que me despedí de mi amada y fui hacia la florería donde estaba Hanako regando las flores

-Hola- Le dije

-Hola- Me respondió con una sonrísa

-Después del trabajo quieres ir a tomar un café conmigo- Dije sonriénole

-Claro- Me dijo alegre- Cierro a las cuatro, si quieres nos vemos en el café de la vuelta- Sugirió

-Claro- Respondí-Te veo luego- Ella me sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza

**(Un mes después)**

Salí de mi casa encontrandome con mi actual novia Hanako, ella me recuerda a Alice, aunque no se parezcan físicamente en personalidad son iguales, ella caminó delante de mi y vi a un auto acercarse a ella , yo la empujé hiendo que ella callera a la acera pero el auto me golpeó a mi, solo vi a Hanako gritar y al chofer del auto salir diciendo ''Llamen a una ambulncia'' después de eso me desmaye

**For you are not alone**  
**For I am here with you**  
**Though you're far away**  
**I am here to stay**

**For you are not alone**  
**For I am here with you**  
**Though we're far apart**  
**You're always in my heart**

**For you are not alone...**

Al despertar me encontraba en un hospital, me sentía débil además casi no podía respirar, vi a Hanako quien estaba triste pero al ver que abrí los ojos sonrió

-Que bueno que estes bien- Me Dijo

-No me queda mucho tiempo-Dije con dificultad- Pero prometeme que serás feliz con alguien más aunque no se yo-

-No, tu no te vas a morir- Dijo llorando

-Solo prometelo- Dije

-Lo prometo- Dijo secandose las lágrimas

Al lado de Hanako vi a una chica, pero no cualquier chica... Era Alice

-Es hora de estar juntos de nuevo- Dijo Alice acercándose a mi camilla y tomándome de la mano

Lo último que vi fue mi alamalejarse de mi cuerpo, pude ver mi cuerpo inerte con los ojos cerrados y Hanako llorando sobre mi pecho... Pero ahora estaba tomando la mano de mi único y verdadero amor, miré a Alice y ella me sonrió luego la besé y comenzamos a caminar hacia una luz, es luz era el camino hacia mi nueva vida, una vida con la mujer que he amado siempre, ya no iba a estar solo nunca más. ahora iba a estar con mi amda Alice por toda la eternidad

FIN


End file.
